


DILF (Dragon I'd like to Fuck)

by Spaceelf



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angry Sex, F/M, Feral Behavior, Love/Hate, Manaketes (Fire Emblem), Masturbation, Mating, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penis In Vagina Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Sex, Sexual Tension, Spoilers, Vaginal Sex, this is filthy and I am ashamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23614105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaceelf/pseuds/Spaceelf
Summary: Minor Seteth spoilers.Seteth overhears Byleth calling him a DILF.  He investigates the meaning.  Somehow, they end up fucking.
Relationships: My Unit | Byleth & Seteth, My Unit | Byleth/Seteth
Comments: 15
Kudos: 171





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Manuela, What is a DILF?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/581998) by unknown. 



> Chapter 1: Some sexual tension, awkward boners, oh and Seteth finally blowing off some steam.  
> Will build up to more lewds in ensuing parts ;D  
> Please leave comments, they give me life and I want to know your thoughts on everyone's favorite DILF.
> 
> This may end up being a mirror of my other fic, but who cares! It's SPICY!

Byleth sunned herself on the fishing pier alongside Hilda, Claude, and Sylvain. They spent the afternoon mostly gossiping about Alois’s corny jokes actually landing a good punch, Manuela’s thirsty escapades with the knights, and then the subject turned to Seteth.

Seteth seemed to be a favorite subject of Claude’s, how he picked apart the uptight administrator and Rhea’s right hand. “I have my doubts that Flayn is his sister. Do you know Seteth thinks himself to be 26 years old? I think all the faculty here are lying about their age.” He eyed Byleth. “You’re just being proper about it, everyone knows how old they are, come on teach,” he teased.

“Hey! I guessed that I was… a few years older than you. It holds up.” Byleth laughed.

“Well they’re definitely related. Flayn has her own brand of… can you call it uptight?” Sylvain laughed after having a recent encounter with the green haired girl that shut him down far too quickly.

“Seteth is far too overbearing, he’s totally Flayn’s dad. He probably just ages really well.” Hilda yawned, stretching in the sun.

“How perceptive,” Claude said. “I’m on board with that theory.”

“He probably lies about it to get the ladies, I bet he’s a real sweet talker when he wants to be,” Sylvain laid back, using his arms as a pillow.

“He’s total DILF material,” Hilda giggled. “But he’d probably make me clean my room or do my homework instead of wooing. Don’t you think, professor?”

“Hm? Oh yeah, Seteth is a DILF.” She waved it off, “He’s got the looks, the attitude, that… fatherly authority? Even if he’s not a father, he is DILF material.” The group chuckled in agreement.

Seteth had come to the fishing pier to cast a line, but seeing it occupied with students, he moved to turn around. The fishkeeper greeted him, informing that there were lots of bites today. Then he heard his name by one of the students. His ears burning with curiosity, he peered around the corner of the fishing kiosk to see who held his name on their tongues.

“Those ones…” He muttered. His eyes flashed as he spotted the Professor, “and  _ her _ .” Perhaps he would wait to see if their conversation turned to a positive note before he interrupted and chastised them for idle gossip.

He hunched next to a barrel to observe in discretion, waving off the confused fishkeeper as the youths tossed about his name and seemed to be onto… one of his many secrets. His heart thudded,  _ there was no way anyone would know the truth!  _ As they threw his good grace around like a rotten fruit, he couldn’t help but wonder this new term he had been dubbed. DILF. How strange. Students were always inventing new slang, but he could not fathom the definition.

As the gaggle’s conversation shifted to Sylvain’s latest exploit, Seteth slipped away to find the answer to his latest question.

“Manuela,” he appeared in the infirmary to see Manuela mixing herself a drink. “I have a question for you. You tend to be… hip.” Manuela turned and looked at him from the corner of her eye, her eyebrow cocked. She muttered something under her breath as she took a sip of… whatever she had made herself. “What is a DILF?”

Seteth wasn’t expecting Manuela to spit her drink all over one of the infirmary beds. Coughing and laughing, the buxom woman grabbed a tower and tried to remedy her spill. Seteth frowned. So it was a bad word.

“Where are you learning these things, Seteth?” Manuela cleared her throat, fanning herself.

“I overheard a conversation and was curious.” Seteth straightened himself and peered down his nose at her. “Perhaps this conversation was about… someone I know.”

“Oh dear.” Manuela chuckled. “Well if you must know it means… Daddy I’d like to fuck.”

“Language! Manuela you absolutely should not be drinking at this hour. And to proposition me!” Seteth hissed.

“No, Seteth. I’m not propositioning you, and as you can see, what drink I did have is now…” She gestured to the mess. “The word DILF is an acronym. Daddy. I’d. Like. To Fuck. It’s usually referring to a hot dad… like that Jeralt.”

“A… hot dad?” So the students were onto him! His mind began to race, how could he flee the church with Flayn. Where could they go?

“You know, you give off dad...ness yourself, Seteth.” Manuela chuckled. “If I didn’t know any better, I could mistake you for one.”

“Ah, well. I am not.” Seteth said softly. So perhaps he was off the hook. “So it is a compliment?”

“I’d like to think so.” Manuela chuckled. “It’s sexy.”

“Sexy…” Seteth mulled over the new information. “Thank you for informing me of this, Manuela. And like my other… slang requests… we never had this conversation.”

“Of course not.” Manuela chimed, already making herself another drink.

The middle of the night Seteth sat up in his bed. “I’m a DILF. The professor thinks I’m hot.” He could feel his cheeks flush and the redness creep to his pointed ears, hidden behind his emerald locks.

He certainly couldn’t sleep after that revelation. Restless, he now roamed the grounds, making his way to the training arena where he could tire himself.

Moonlight bathed the arena in its glow, but Seteth was surprised to find the arena was not deserted.

The professor glistened in sweat, wearing only a thin underblouse and her shorts. Seteth cursed himself for staring too long. She was a stranger, not to be trusted, and he absolutely  _ did not  _ like her. He emerged from the shadows, clearing his throat.

“It’s a bit late, Professor.” He observed, peering down his nose at her, the same look he gave Manuela earlier. Picking her apart.

“Oh, Seteth. Sorry. I couldn’t sleep. So I came here.” Byleth straightened, rolling her shoulders back. “Can’t sleep?” She looked him over. He was in his own training clothes.

“I suppose we had the same idea,” he sighed.

“Care to spar?” Byleth went to a training rack and picked up an axe, throwing it to him.

“Er, I suppose.” It’s not like he had a choice as Byleth already took her stance. The collar of her blouse draped a little low, and he could see the lines of her undergarments. He huffed, cursing himself yet again.

“Come at me.” Byleth challenged. He obliged, charging her with his axe ready. He expected her to dodge and swerved, following her sidesteps as his axe clashed against her blade. She struggled to keep him at bay, he was swift and had eons more experience than her. The sword’s advantage over an axe meant nothing to him.

She taunted him, still evading many of his strikes, leading him around the arena. By the time he noticed her pattern, she had made her move, rushing him with her blade, he threw his axe up to block. Byleth hooked her leg behind his, forcing him off balance. He was swift enough, throwing his arm out to catch her as she tried to escape his range, and they went tumbling down. They rolled until she was beneath him on her stomach, her plush ass cushion for his now hardening cock. The smell of her hair filled his nostrils as their proximity closed. It drove him  _ wild _ .

“Good move.” Seteth purred as she turned her head aside to look up at him. She swore. “But you still lack experience, Professor.”

“It’s not over.” She growled, attempting to shift her weight and roll to swipe at him with her sword. He caught her wrist and slammed it to the ground as her rear pressed against his hard length. A guttural noise slipped from his lips as he lost himself for a split second. He prayed to Sothis she didn’t notice and cursed his body for not listening to reason.

“I think we’re done here.” Seteth sighed, getting to his feet and pulling his blouse down in hopes that it would cover the bulge in his pants.

“I didn’t yield.” Byleth argued. “I still have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

“It’s late, Professor. I’m tired.” Seteth lied. “Good match, though.”

“I’ll want a rematch, then.” Byleth said, straightening herself as she returned her blade to the weapons rack. Seteth wiped a trickle of sweat from his brow with his sleeve. In doing so, he thought he heard her murmur that word.  _ DILF _ .

“Excuse me, did you say something Professor?” Seteth met her gaze. Byleth pursed her lips. Feeling emboldened by this reaction he gloated, “Sore loser?”

She hissed a sigh and stormed back to her quarters.

“Stupid sexy Seteth.” She muttered, locking her door. “He’s got some nerve.” First he scrutinizes her, claims he doesn’t trust her, doubts her teaching methods, then mocks her in the training grounds? What a cocky--

“Oh. Shit.” Her anger ebbed as she reflected on the night. “Why does such an uptight asshole have to be so… hot?” She punched her pillow as images of him dancing around her in the moonlight played through her mind, his axe gleaming in the moonlight. His blouse agape, revealing a beautiful chest sprinkled with green hair. She could have sworn she had felt…  _ something  _ when he had pinned her. But she wasn’t sure.

Now she was even more worked up than before, but for different reasons. She stripped, remembering the old Almyran sleeping trick that Claude joked about.

Seteth placed his axe back in the weapons rack as Byleth left. As he made his way toward the exit, he spotted a book left behind. Picking it up, he examined it. Several pages were dog-eared with the techniques that Byleth had just used in their match. His cock stirred again in his pants.

He’d walk it off.

Until he realized he had walked himself back to the Professor’s quarters in the middle of the night. He cursed his body again. Book in hand, he rapped gently at her door. Surely she was still awake. There was shuffling, a mutter of what he thought was a swear, as the door cracked open.

“Professor, I--” He was hit with her scent like a tsunami, stirring his arousal yet again. Then he looked down at her through the crack she peered from. She was wrapped in only a sheet. “S-sorry. You left your book…” Seteth stammered, he was certain even in the low light of the dormitories she could see his reddening face. He held up the book.

A hand reached out and snatched the book before slamming the door in his face.

Seteth’s senses were tingling from the smell of her. It wasn’t just her scent, but her sweat, and a scent he knew from centuries ago. He retreated to his room, groaning as he threw off his clothes and cursed his upright cock as it begged his attention.

He hadn’t done this in so long. His balls were swollen and ached as he handled them, squeezing and sighing. He knelt on his bed, letting his fingers trace the inches of his length and girth. His old instincts were still there, even if he couldn’t transform anymore.

“It should be Dragon I’d like to fuck,” he muttered to himself.

After years of not wanting or needing, why did it have to be her?

That beautiful scent… Was she thinking of our fight? Did she notice… he looked down at his throbbing cock in his hand. He hoped she did.

“Damn you, Byleth. You brought this on yourself, enticing me.” He rasped to himself, fisting his cock as he squeezed his balls. He hadn’t touched himself like this in so long. The fresh memory of her ass grinding against him made that guttural moan repeat itself, louder this time. Unrestrained.

He imagined her wrapped in her sheets, touching herself. She probably was at that moment, after sparring. After feeling him on her. Of course she was. What else could she have been doing to have caught his dragon senses like that? His name on her lips.

His cock twitched as he spent himself, ropes of cum painting his sheets as he emitted a terrible moan.

At last he could sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth discovers Byleth finds him attractive. He begins peacocking and it really, really ticks her off. She confronts him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely adore Seteth. This chapter contains some serious lewds, don't say I didn't warn ya!
> 
> Please leave comments about your favorite dialogues/phrases Seteth says.

Of course Seteth was there to criticize her seminar. Byleth rolled her eyes as soon as he entered the room. She hadn’t seen him in a month, and she hoped he’d been avoiding her. She already brushed off the shame of her reaction after their last encounter. It was a mere moment, and nothing of consequence.

After the seminar, when the students had cleared the room, Seteth approached her. “Professor, I have some notes for you.”

“Great, let’s get it over with.” She folded her arms and leaned against the desk.

“Well first, you seem to ramble a bit. Perhaps you should do a summary of your lesson before going into the subject.”

A fair critique. She tolerated it.

“As for your examples and stories, I don’t find it very appropriate for you to go about them for so long. They’re tangents, and you could just get to the point. The students don’t need to worry about how long the bandits had been tormenting that village…”

“Just like I don’t need to deal with how long you’re going to torment me with these notes of yours.” Byleth muttered. “Save your breath, Seteth. I know what I’m doing.”

“You would do well to listen to those with experience.” He took a step closer, to intimidate her.

“Experience? I have experience. Don’t underestimate me because I’m young.” She puffed out her chest.

“Do not let your arrogance get the best of you, Professor.” Seteth seethed, inching closer. She was trying his patience.

She clenched her fists, “Go bother someone else with your stupid notes.”

They were so close, Seteth could inhale her. “Fine.”

He infuriated her and the encounter left her reeling hours later. She decided to try and wind down in the sauna.

The steam was thick, and she found a place in the corner. With a sigh she leaned back and let her thoughts wander.

“Professor.” The voice made her jump. “I suppose you did not realize I was here.”

Byleth took a deep breath and put on her most pleasant tone, “Seteth. I didn’t notice you were already here.”  _ If I did, I would have gone running the other way. _

“It’s a bit late for you to come out to the sauna.”

“I could say the same of you.”

“I decided to relax before I close it up for the night. It seems that the bathkeeper succumbed to the charms of Manuela.” Seteth informed her. Why was he tensing in the sauna?

Byleth glanced around, peering through the steam. They were alone.

“I came here to relax, Seteth.” She growled, irritated already.

“As did I.” Seteth stretched and moved over, hoisting his legs up on the sauna bench. He stretched and folded his arms behind his head, laying out in the steam.

Byleth’s eyes wandered over him. Was she flushed because of the steam? Was it getting hotter in there?

Seteth caught her, “Is something the matter, Professor?”

Byleth stiffened, snapping her attention to the wall across from her. “No, no.”

“You… find me attractive, do you not?” Seteth decided to be bold.

“What?”

“A while ago, I overheard some students talking.” He began his ploy. “They called me a DILF.”

Byleth stared straight ahead, unsure if her face could get any redder.

“Do you know what that means, Byleth?” He asked coyly. He could at least taunt her.

“Can’t say that I do.” She lied, clearing her throat. Was he talking about that conversation she had with Claude, Hilda, and Sylvain months ago?

“It means daddy I’d like to fuck,” Seteth informed her. “A bit crass, but it is referring to someone who is a hot dad, or who has hot dad-ness.”

“O-oh.” Byleth caught him smirking from the corner of her eye. His legs were spread slightly, his shirt agape, the steam weighing down his clothes to cling to his form.

“I want to know what this dad-ness is.”

“Well I suppose it’s um,” Byleth looked for words.

“Sorry, I suppose this subject is hardly appropriate. But I realize I can learn much from the students, as they can learn from me.”

“About dad-ness.”

“About dad-ness, yes.”

“Well, I suppose dad-ness is… well masculine.” Byleth stumbled over the terms. Seteth made a mental check list to follow. Check. “Fully grown.” Check. “Has authority.” Check. “A sort of fatherly presence.”

“I see.” Check. Seteth smirked. “Is it common? To like DILFs?”

“I uh, dunno.” Byleth felt trapped by this conversation. Surely she’d overheat any minute. Her head began to swim. Her breath grew short.

“Do you like DILFs?” Seteth asked, internally delighting in her discomfort.

“I…” Byleth’s vision darkened. She lost her balance and collapsed.

Seteth sprang up, discovering that she had overheated. He cursed himself and scooped her up, carrying her out of the sauna and into the cool evening air. He laid her against the nearby wall and fanned her with his hands.

“Professor? Professor!” Byleth’s eyes rolled for a moment, her lashes fluttering open. “I am so sorry. I shouldn’t have kept you so long.”

Byleth murmured, “You’re a DILF,” before falling limp again.

Seteth swore and glanced around. He could take her back to her quarters, they were right there. But then he wouldn’t know if she’d be okay. He decided to pick her up and carry her to the infirmary, forgetting that Manuela was out seducing the bathkeeper.

Alone in the infirmary, Seteth laid down on one of the cots and rested a cool damp cloth on Byleth’s forehead. He poured her a glass of water and set it on the bedside table. He should leave, she’d be fine there. But something inside him made him stay. He pulled up a chair to her bedside and waited.

After a few moments she came to, glancing around. “You overheated in the sauna.” Seteth replied. “I’m sorry to have kept you so long.”

“You’d get all huffy if I had left.” Byleth muttered, reaching for the water and gingerly sipping it as she propped herself up.

“I absolutely would not,” Seteth huffed. Byleth looked at him with a raised eyebrow. “You gave no indication of needing to leave.”

“Perhaps you were too full of yourself to notice.” She growled. “How the hell did I wind up here?”

“I carried your ungrateful self here.” Seteth crossed his arms and leaned back in his seat.

“Normally, I’d thank you, but this is your fault.” Byleth snipped. He replied with a glare.

“You should learn your limits.” He proceeded to scold her in a mini lecture. Byleth’s eyes were locked on him as he rambled. Why was it so appealing? She pressed her knees together. Seteth noticed her squirming and opened his mouth to say something more.

“You’re doing it again.” Byleth snapped. “This time I’ll pass out from boredom.” Entirely untrue with how captivated she was by his silky voice, his demanding demeanor, his open blouse…

“Hmph. You’re doing well enough it seems.” He got to his feet.

Byleth wanted to thank him, but her pride wouldn’t allow it. “I can see why some would call you a DILF.” She focused on the glass of water in his hands. She couldn’t bring herself to meet his gaze.

Seteth stopped, halfway to the door. “You think I’m… attractive?” He turned to see her focused on the glass in her hands.

“What? I never said that!” She stammered, her face reddening again. Seteth smirked.

Byleth occupied his thoughts to the point where he was completely distracted from his administrative tasks. Try as he might, he could not avoid her, and after a few days, he decided to work his advantage. He knew she found him attractive. He would never admit it, but he was smitten with her. The way she looked at him, the way she moved, and her scent drove his dragon senses absolutely wild to the point where he had lost his common sense and now was actively plotting to seduce her.

He’d find when she was training and join her, he adored how she gaped at his chest. She seemed frustrated, and it was increasingly difficult to best her. He longed to feel the friction between them again, but it seemed that she would not allow it.

Seteth’s confidence soared. He strutted across the grounds of Garreg Mach in high spirits, swaggering into Byleth’s lectures to observe her. He’d lean on the rear window sill, propped up by an elbow, crossing his legs, a spectacle for her.

She hated Seteth. Somehow he had grown so cocky and sure of himself in the past few days. Byleth found him insufferable. He would tease and goad her, and she wanted none of it. What was worse was that he looked so good doing it.

His banter with her made her furious, and made her pussy drench. She’d withdraw to her quarters to take care of her… needs and then find him waiting for her at her next appointment, forcing her to repeat the cycle. She loathed herself, aching to brush her fingers across his broad chest, to rub his facial hair and bury her face in his neck.

It. Had. To. End.

“Seteth.” She confronted him in his office. “We need to have a little chat.” A smug grin crept across his face as he relaxed in his chair, resting his quill in his inkwell. He was tempted to prop his feet up on his desk, but thought that would be a bit excessive given how flustered she looked already.

“Professor, welcome. You have something to ask of me?”

Byleth closed his office door behind her. “You are a distraction. Your notes on my lectures are most unhelpful and you are quite bothersome as I go about my duties.” He could have said exactly the same of her. “You are always instigating and I have had enough. What has gotten into you lately?”

Seteth rose and paced around his desk. “Why, whatever do you mean, Professor? I was just hoping to have more positive interactions with you.” She backed away from him. He continued to advance. “You seemed upset that I didn’t trust you, or that I questioned your methods.” Byleth’s back hit the door. “I just wanted…” He towered over her, breathing her in as he placed a hand on the doorframe beside her, “...to get to know you.” His voice was a low growl. She trembled, her face flushed. His cock stirred, if only he could let his instincts take over and seize her, make her his…

“I think you need to let up!” Byleth’s voice rose, instead of cowering she came nose to nose with him. “You know what I think? I think you’re just trying to intimidate me out of my position.”

“Am I?” Seteth gave a low chuckle. She faltered with a glance down to his lips. “You know what I think?”

“W-what?”

“I think you find me attractive, Professor.”

Neither of them knew who initiated the fiery kiss that ensued. Deftly and without ceasing his tonguework, Seteth locked his office door with his free hand while the other pinned one of her wrists to the door. She moaned into his mouth, overwhelming his senses with her. He dove into her neck, sucking and nibbling little kisses from her collar to her cheek, groaning as his need strained against the front seam of his pants.

He hiked up one of her legs and felt it hook around him, pulling him into her, his length rutting against her. He cursed their clothes and began to pry his robes off, worshipping her with kisses as they undressed.

She threw a rainbow of swears at him, cursing their actions. It made him harder. He picked her up and carried her across the room, planting her before his desk. He gripped her shoulder and shoved her down so that she was bent over his desk. He growled and rutted his length against her, she was soaked. The smell driving him over the edge. He was losing himself to his instinct.

“Seteth! Seteth!” Byleth started to sound panicked, and immediately he snapped to his senses and backed away.

“Ah, s-sorry. Forgive me.” He caught his breath, the world returning to him. He had almost completely given in to his instinct. Mortified, he threw on his clothes and fled his office.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth feels regret about his actions. Byleth tries to make amends. Big hot wet finale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, oh Spaceelf, you can't just upload an entire three part fic in a day. That's nonsense.
> 
> But I just did because I'm so fucking thirsty for my tsundere DILF king.
> 
> IT'S FUCKING MATING SEASON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Seteth found the safest place to collect himself was the deserted greenhouse. He caught his breath and straightened his clothes. His dragon instincts were overwhelming, and he now worried he had gone too far. He groaned, sliding to the floor in the corner and buried his head in his knees. He prayed he didn’t hurt her, or scare her.

His erection returned to its usual burning heat. He had stopped, but then he left her! Ran like a coward! There was no way he could face the Professor after that. She was probably disappointed, too.

Hours passed before Seteth gathered the strength to leave the Greenhouse. He dragged his feet up to his personal quarters and opened the door to find a note on the floor.

He picked it up and examined it, opening it to find Byleth’s handwriting:

_ I’m sorry. I was unprepared. I didn’t mean to upset you. _

A sigh of relief escaped his chest. The professor hadn’t spurned him!

A soft knock came behind him. He turned to see the Professor there.

“Hanneman told me he saw you come back to your quarters.”

“I’m really sorry.” Seteth glowered down at the note in his hands. “I thought I had wronged you.”

“No, I just wasn’t ready for that reaction and to move that quickly. You were very… enthusiastic.” He looked up to see her cheeks flushed again. He could have swooned.

“I sometimes get carried away. Forgive me, it’s been a while. If we had gone any further, I don’t know if I could have stopped myself.”

She took a step closer, closing the door behind her and locking it. Seteth straightened himself and swallowed as her scent filled the room. He restrained himself, the note crumpling in his shaking fist.

“I understand. I wasn’t expecting you to be so… rough.” Seteth’s face stung with shame. “But I think I’d like it.” He perked up to meet her gaze.

“You… liked that… display?”

“Well, yes. But the desk isn’t the most comfortable place.” She took a step forward.

“No, of course not.”

“And we really should be more cautious.” Another step.

“Yes, caution is always good.” He nodded.

“But if you’re going to lose control of yourself like a repressed idiot, you ought to do it somewhere private.” Another step.

“Isolated.”

“Like a bedroom.” She was sharing breath with him, his cock aching against the seam of his pants once more.

“I will make no guarantees about my self-control. It has been… years.”

“All the more enticing.” Byleth smirked. “You are incorrigible.”

He seized her lips with a kiss, groaning. Her fingers weaved into his green locks, pulling them back to reveal his pointed ears. He shuddered as she ran her fingertips over them curiously kissing at his jawline.

“What… are you?” Byleth mewled.

“A DILF.” Seteth growled, tearing off his clothes and bearing a toothy grin. Byleth paused for a second as it clicked, then resumed peeling away her clothes even faster than before.

He pulled her onto him, her wet core sliding along his aching length. He groaned, his pupils dilating as waves of her scent hit him again and again. The need to mate exploded over his instincts. She teased him by grinding on his cock, until he had enough, snarling and rolling her over, pinning her down so she lay on her stomach.

“Ah, Seteth.” The name rolled off her lips. “Fuck me hard.”

His eyes were dark as he rutted his cock against her, the last of his rational thoughts slipping away. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and pinned her down, easing against her back. He kissed the back and nape of her neck as he ground into her.

“Are you certain?” The last of his words savage, heavy.

“Yes.”

With a raspy groan his head entered her lips. He bit down on the nape of her neck, his free hand reaching around to fondle her breast. She cried out, drenching him.

Then with a great thrust, he fully sheathed himself in her. She moaned, pulsing around his throbbing length. He emitted a feral roar, followed by a rhythmic series of moans as he found a steady pace, before his thrusts turned fervent and desperate. He bit her hard enough to leave a mark, following bites with kisses and licks as he clawed at her, pulling her back so they were both kneeling upright on the bed, her back arching as he ground into her. She was warm, tight, gushing over him, calling for him.

He had lost control, reverting to his beastly self in the only way he could anymore. His thrusts were rough, deep, wild. His breath grew ragged as her pussy clenched and rippled around his cock in repeated orgasms, begging him for his turn. His balls ached to cum. He threw her back down, clutching her hips as he railed into her with a growl, finally emptying himself inside of her.

Those savage needs expelled with his orgasm until he was shaking, still holding her in place.

Seteth pulled his cock from her with a whisper, “I’m sorry.” Strings of cum still linking his swollen length to her entrance.

He collapsed next to her, his head clearing as he caught his breath.

“You really fuck like an animal.” Byleth rubbed where he had bit her, unaware of the welt that was forming.

“You are… irresistible.” He exhaled. “Such copulation is forbidden, and behavior like that is unbecoming for a man of my title. I expect the utmost discretion.”

Byleth rolled her eyes. “Hard to be discrete with noises like that.”


End file.
